


Blueberry eyes

by shirabufx



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, angsty ending, drunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:02:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26651857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shirabufx/pseuds/shirabufx
Summary: An autumn afternoon, where two friends from high school meet up.They get drunk.
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	Blueberry eyes

**Author's Note:**

> second work, it’s angst tsukkikage luv

On a lovely autumn afternoon, two friends from long, long ago finally met up again...

“Hey Tsukishima..has someone ever confessed to you? Kageyama asked, drunk. 

“Yeah.” Tsukishima bluntly answered. 

“I think it was in high school..i think. Some guy with a similar hairstyle as you, tried to ask me out.”

• • •

“Hey” he said “Hi.” I answered, removing one headphone from my ear.   
“Can we meet up, near the cherry blossom tree in the back of the school?” He raised his arm to put a hand on his neck

“Ah...” the blonde sighed knowing where this was going, but said: “yeah, sure.” 

He really didn’t know why he said ‘yeah, sure’ but he did. Thought, ‘I’m straight’ he thought. 

——  
“So, why am i here for?” He sighed, reaching for his other hand in the back and tugging its sleeve,

“..i don’t know how to start this but...” he closed his eyes and opened them again. He was looking straight at Tsukishima with his blueberry eyes...

• • •

“Ah.” ...he finally remembered. “I’m sorry Kageyama, i need a minute- I’ll be back” the blonde said as he rushed to the bathroom. 

“I fucked up.” He said wiping his eyes “i really fucked up.”

“It’s him, it was him. It’s Kageyama who confessed to me...” He blurted out, while sliding on the wall to the floor and putting his arms on his head, tugging his hair. 

“..and now i like- no love him.”

\- - -

‘ “Sometimes..”

“just sometimes,”

“breathing becomes a little bit harder,”

“maybe it’s because you have done something wrong...”

“the other times?”

“Regret.” ‘

\- - -

“Hey,,Tsukishima?” Kageyama was drunk but he wasn’t as drunk, like Tsukishima thought. But now he’s going to the bathroom with the thought of:

‘i was the guy, who confessed.’

“Hey-“ he saw..Tsukishima’s body against the wall, arms on top of his head. He was silently crying. Maybe the better word would be sobbing. 

“im sorry-“  
“im so sorry-“  
“im sorry for liking- no loving you now and not liking you then” he crying guy said. 

Kageyama glanced at him, from bottom to top- and just ran as fast as he could and hugged the guy. 

When Kageyama hugged him- Tsukishima said a small ‘i love you’ it was short and sweet, like something Kageyama only thought would happen in fairytales. 

Then Kageyama just takes Tsukishima with his hand, up from the ground and too Tsukishima’s small bed- when he made Tsukki go to sleep, Tsukishima asked if he could ask for Kageyama to sleep with him,,,  
Kageyama said “of course.”

Two lightly drunk guys, one rejected back in high school, and now in bed hugging the guy who rejected him, but who apparently likes him now. While them both sleep. 

The only thought that lingers now is:

‘is this a dream?’

The answer? 

it never was.


End file.
